firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de protection et d’intervention d’urgence de Sorel-Tracy
Sorel-Tracy is a city of 34,600 people (2011 Census) located on the east side of the St. Lawrence River at the mouth of the Richelieu. Historically, Sorel is the fourth oldest city in the province of Quebec. Steel is an important component of the local economy. History Sorel-Tracy was formed in 2001 by the amalgamation of the cities of Sorel and Tracy. Prior to amalgamation, Sorel and Tracy were each served by separate fire departments, namely Service de Sécurité Incendie Sorel and Service de Sécurité Incendie Tracy. Fire Stations Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 25' - 510, chemin Sainte-Victoire, Sainte-Victoire-de-Sorel :Unité 225 (93-07) - 1993 Ford CF8000 / Tibotrac pumper (1050/700) 'Caserne 50' - 3025, boulevard de Tracy, Tracy (full time station) :Unité 250 (14-05) - 2014 international 4400 Maxi Métal pumper ( 1050/840/30F) :Unité 550 (00-04) - 2000 GMC T8500 / Lafleur heavy rescue / extrication unit (SN#1321) :Unité 1950 - 2009 Cargo Express 18' HazMat trailer :Unité 2050 - (10-02) - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/840) (SN#2544) :2015 UMA 17 rescue boat 550_rescue_Sorel.jpg|Unité 550 (00-04) - 2000 GMC T8500 1950_trailer_Sorel.jpg|Unité 1950 - 2009 Cargo Express 18' HazMat trailer 250_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 2050 - (10-02) - 2010 International 4400 'Caserne 52' (Headquarters) - 105, boulevard Gagné, Sorel-Tracy ( full time station) Built 2012 :Unité 101 - 2014 Dodge Journey :Unité 110 - 2011 Dodge Journey :Unité 130 - 2013 Dodge Journey :Unité 252 - 2016 International 4400 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/840/30F) :Unité 452 (90-06) - 1990 White GMC WLL42 / Tibotrac / RK quint (1050/200/109' rearmount) (SN#58268) (Ex:Tracy) :Unité 1152 (07-11) - 2007 Ford LCF-550 / Lafleur heavy rescue / salvage (SN#1507) :Unité 1552 - 2003 Bombard 24' rescue boat :Unité 1652 - Rescue boat :Unité 2052 -(05-05)-2005 American Lafrance Metropolitan pumper (1050/840) :Unité 4052 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 tower (1500/250/100' rearmount) :Unité 8052 - (15-06) - 2015 Dodge Ram 2500 utility :Unité 9001 - (10-01) - 2010 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9002 - (07-17) - 2007 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9003 - (09-05) 2009 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9004 - (09-06) 2009 Hyundai Accent 252_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 252 (14-05) - 2014 International 4400 452_échelle_Sorel.jpg|Unité 452 (90-06) - 1990 White GMC WLL42 1152_rescue_Sorel.jpg|Unité 1152 (07-11) - 2007 Ford LCF 2052_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 2052 - (05-05) - 2005 American Lafrance Metropolitan 4052_panier_Sorel.jpg|Unité 4052 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 9000_prevention_Sorel.jpg|Unité 9001 to 9004 - Hyundai Accent Retired apparatus :2007 Chevrolet Uplander :2006 Dodge Caravan :2001 Ford F-250 utility :(91-01) - 1991 Ford L9000 / Tibotrac pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (sold to Héloc, body now used by Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Ursule) :(85-09) - 1985 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-148) :1977 GMC C6000 / Lafleur rescue :1976 Ford C / Thibault / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (840/600) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Victoire-de-Sorel) :1971 Ford C / Thibault / Pierreville refurb quint (840/-/100' midmount) :1970 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/600) :1966 Ford C / Thibault / Levasseur refurb pumper (?/?) Stations map External links Service de Sécurité Incendie Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy